Dancer in the Dark
by KC Marie
Summary: based on the song 'Dancer in the Dark' by Megurine Luka. Most/All vocaloids will show up
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I consider this as my first official fanfic and I hope you will like it. :D**

I was known as Luka the Devastator, Luka the Terrifying, Luka the Killer . . .

Of those who have seen me, few survive. Those who have seen me told Tokyo TV that I look like a small child with a robotic left arm, with long pink hair, and tattered fairy wings.

That was 10 years ago. They do not have any new witnesses. I have become really good at my job. Many things changed over the ten years;

I was moved to London

My breasts got much larger

You can't tell my arm is robotic

I replaced my fake fairy wings for a tattooed one on my back

I know what you're thinking, "Luka, what did you do to get moved to London?" I didn't do anything. It was all you. Yes, you, the readers of this story.

My boss, Kagamine, owns most of the world, through a business called, 'The Unit'. The only people who fought back are the Australians, and through watching your History-disks, you know what happened to them.

Some rebels in London though, decided that they shouldn't stay underground anymore, and instead of being good citizens, going to work for three dollars a day, going back home to their shacks to see their kids, safe, alive, and well, they decided to fight back.

And I took out all of them, and their wives, husbands, daughters, and sons.

It was very bloody, but even after the fight, there was word that there were still many more rebels left in the city, hiding out, and rumors of a pink haired boy traveling with them. . .

To those who are reading, the people who know what happened after the London Massacre, you know how most of New York was destroyed, and you know how Tokyo was nuked, but you never heard my side of the story.

If you are reading this, this is not really Luka Megurine; this is her memory, Luka . . .

is dead.

**How was that? Please review. For reading the first chapter, you get ice cream XD *gives everyone ice cream***


	2. Chapter 2

We were walking down the streets of London. I was looking at the signs, not understanding a single thing they said. I could speak English well enough, but I still couldn't read it very well. Haku Yawane was walking in front of me, her long grey hair was taunting me to cut it all off. I really hate her hair.

"Hey, Susan," She said, using my British undercover name, "What do you want to do today?"

"Not sure, Mary, but I'm sure we'll think of something." We kept walking down the street. Distrustful dirty people were watching us, little eyes were watching behind broken boarded up windows. This place was disgusting.

"Haku," I whispered to her, "Why are we patrolling this side of the city? I hate it here."

"We don't get a choice. We have to do what we are told to do, nothing else. You may not like it, but Kagamine and the rest don't care.

I kicked a coke can into the gutter. Rats scurried away, as to not be trampled by it. "They should. We do everything for them, and this is how they repay us, by sending us to this hell hole!"

A little girl with long black hair and brown eyes came up to me. "Madam," she said, "My sister is sick, can you help me?"

The girl was speaking Japanese, so I replied back to her. "What is your name little girl?"

Her eyes grew wide, and so did mine. She knew who I was, and I knew who she was.

"Megurine Luka," she whispered.

"Kaai Yuki, you are a long way from home . . . "I tried to grab Yuki, but she was too fast for me. "You traitorous little bitch! Get over here!"

I chased her down a deserted alley. She turned the corner . . . and disappeared. I looked around for her and for some secret passage somewhere when Haku finally caught up.

"Luka, who . . . the hell . . . was that," She asked between gasps for air.

"Yuki . . . she worked with me in Tokyo a few years back, but she betrayed me. I tried looking for her, but I never could. Didn't think she would actually leave the country and come here."

"How old is that girl?"

"I don't know I just know she was about four or five when I worked with her. She's a really good soldier . . . _was _a really good soldier." I corrected myself. Yuki was no longer with us, she wasn't a comrade, and she had to die.

"Hey, Susan," some people were coming into the alley way, "Think we could do her job?"

The woman who entered was obviously a prostitute, and the man was really drunk, and really horny. We could clearly see his erection, and his pants were still on. I laughed at Haku.

"You mean going around, fucking guys and only getting 50 bucks out of it? Hell, no. If I was to do it, I'd go to the boss and tell him I'd do it for about 1,000. I'm not as stupid as this bitch."

The woman clearly heard me, and flipped me off, then continued to take her bottoms off, then took off the man's pants, with absolutely no shame.

"What the hell is wrong with people these days?" I took Haku's arm, and walked off, trying hard to hear the sounds of the man and woman having sex so close by.

We could hear music. "Shit," I said, grabbing my cell phone, hoping that no one else could hear it. If they did, there would be frenzy, ending with me losing my phone, and Haku and I getting raped. Happened to me once, don't ever want it to happen again.

I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Luka, what are you doing so far away from the tower?"

_Fuck, _I thought. _It's Kagamine._

"Sir, I-"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR EXCUSES! GET TO THE TOWER OF LONDON NOW!"

"Yes, sir, right away!"

I hanged up. "Could you tell if Kagamine's a boy or a girl?" Haku asked.

I laughed. "Sorry, still can't. That voice disguiser really does work. He sounds like it's a strange boy/girl hybrid or something. It's kind of scary."

"Where does His highness want us to go?"

"To the tower, something's going on there that he is not happy with."

"Is he ever happy?"


End file.
